The Goddess's gift
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: After a meeting with death. Gordon, a final fantasy fan has found himself in the world of dissidia only to find that he's the only one who can help the war against Chaos


The Goddess's Gift

Summary: After a meeting with death. Gordon, a final fantasy fan has found himself in the world of dissidia only to find that he's the only one who can help the war against Chaos.

I wanted to do a dissidia fanfic for a while, so now I'm gonna do at least 4 or 5 chapters before going back to the amnesiac swordsman. Every character belongs to square enix, except Gordon of course… he's mine!

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Italics is Gordon's point of view and mysterious voice_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Harmony and Lightning<p>

_You wanna know something? Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to be a hero to save the world in some way and be congratulated, but that dream is something that only happens in fantasy; you're probably wondering who I am right about now, my name is Gordon Servantez. Weird name right? My mom gave me that last name because she thought it would make me a hit with the ladies, though it's not really effective. It doesn't mean I don't have a crush for a few girls, but you see I… I have crushes on final fantasy girls! _

_I admit it; I've been a fan of final fantasy since I played VII. The girls are totally cool to me, Tifa with her awesome martial arts, Terra with her magic, Yuna's summoning's, and even Lightning and her awesomeness! Sometimes I wish I could be in their world, a world full of magic, adventure, and amazing action. I know I'm pretty lame for a sixteen year old, but… this world is just boring to me._

_Not much of boring as it is just horrible. Think about the world as it is, people steal and kill each other. Wars always continue even when people try to find peace; it's a never ending cycle of chaos. Heh, that reminds me of dissidia final fantasy. Tetsuya Nomura really had a great idea when he thought of putting ten final fantasy heroes and villains and make them duke it out. It's my favorite game, and I was just about to go get duodecim until… until I died. _

_As I was walking to the local gamestop, something rushed into my mind and it was a vision. I saw figures that kept flashing into my mind; stuff kept happening and happening until it stopped with a loud horn. Unfortunately the horn came from a truck… and that's how I died._

_Besides the vision it was mostly my fault for listening to music on my mp3 with headphones like Neku from the world ends with you, I barely hear anything with those on. Now I'm dead because of it, though it felt weird; I was dead and yet I still felt conscious. I felt like I was floating, kind of like in kingdom hearts when you get a game over. Is this what heaven is? I know I never did anything bad in life so there's no way I'd be in hell._

_Wake up young warrior of light._

"_What, who said that?" I called._

_You must wake up now._

* * *

><p>Gordon slowly opened his eyes to see a large grey sky in front of him, green streaks of light flew above him in curved lines, and the ground felt cold and wet all of a sudden. As he begun to get up, Gordon found that he wasn't in the streets anymore but some greyish area. "Where am I?"<p>

"You've finally awakened."

"Who said that?" Gordon looked around until he saw a small platform in the middle of the area. Sitting on the platform was a woman with beautiful blonde hair and a silk white gown. There was an aura of light around her that looked amazing; she looked so familiar that Gordon stepped back in shock after realizing who she was. "No way, y-you're Cosmos. This must be a dream; either that or I'm really dead."

"Please, do not be afraid." She assured. "This is not a dream, and you are very much alive. I have summoned you here for your help."

"My help, you want my help?" Gordon still questioned if any of this was real, but he decided to go with it. "I don't understand, what do you want me to do?"

"You know what is happening, correct?" Cosmos asked.

_I nodded in reply, how could I not know what was happening?_

_Cosmos, the goddess of harmony was in a never ending battle against another god._

_Chaos, the god of discord, the two each summoned ten warriors to fight on their side and end the battle. In my world that meant a battle between the heroes and villains of final fantasy one through ten; the battles are epic and just awesome. Now here I am speaking with Cosmos herself, and she's asking me to help her… but what can I do exactly?_

"I need you to become my newest warrior of light." Cosmos explained. "You must find you crystal along with the others and defeat Chaos."

"Why me, I'm just a kid." Gordon asked.

Cosmos stood and walked until she was right in front of Gordon. "You come from the world of creation, the world that created everything here. Your kind is our gods."

"You know about my world?" Cosmos nodded at his question. "So you think by having someone from my world, one who knows everything about yours you'll have an advantage. But I'm not that knowledgeable, I can't even fight."

Cosmos suddenly smiled. "That may be true, but the reason I choose you is because of your gift."

"I have a gift?" Cosmos held her hand out and enveloped Gordon in bright light, as the light faded he found in his left hand a combat pistol and in his right a katana. "Whoa."

"These will be your weapons… good luck young warrior." Cosmos said.

"Wait a minute, Cosmos!" It was too late; Cosmos was enveloped in a flash of light and soon disappeared. Gordon was alone in what he finally learned was Cosmos's sanctuary. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know where to go, or where to find the crystal."

As he thought, Gordon was blinded by a dark light. As the light soon faded he saw what appeared to be a crystalized version of him with the same weapons. At first Gordon thought he would be alright, but after the copy shot a bullet at him he stepped back in fear. This only proved the situation was real and that he could die at any moment. The copy ran straight at him with its sword held in front to thrust. "Stay away!"

Frantic, Gordon shot repeatedly with his gun but his hand kept shaking making the bullets miss their mark; the copy was close enough to land a blow with its sword, Gordon swung his sword to parry it away but it ended up being thrown away. The copy kicked him to the ground then jumped to plunge at him, when Gordon held out his hand out in fear his sword was summoned back in his hand in time to block its attack but the copy was to strong. "Someone… please help me!"

Gordon closed his eyes ready for die, but suddenly another sound of bullets were heard and shot directly at the copy; he heard the sounds of bullets fired and swords clashing until it finally ended. 'W-What happened? What in the world is going on?'

"Hey, get up."

_The new voice was that of a woman, but it wasn't Cosmos; I opened my eyes to what I had actually thought was an angel. Her hair a pinkish color that rested on the right side of her shoulder that had an armor plate on it, her eyes was a dark blue that went with her serious expression. Everything about her yelled a strong solider to me, there was no doubt in my mind… the person who saved me was Lightning herself._

"Do you need a hand?" Lightning held out her hand and pulled the stunned Gordon back up to his feet. "Who are you anyway?"

"Um, I-I'm the g-gah." Gordon was speaking like an idiot; Lightning was his biggest crush and now seeing her in person made him too flustered to even speak.

"What's wrong with you spit it out." She said bluntly.

"Gordon, I'm Gordon Servantez!" He exclaimed. "I'm sixteen years old; I'm about five feet tall and weigh 184 pounds. My hobbies are video games, writing and studying the meaning of flowers and I-!" Before he knew he said all that, Gordon saw how Lighting gave him a weird look and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I lost control for a minute. Did you save me from that thing?"

"It's a manikin, copies that just keep coming until we're dead." Lightning answered. "But now there's less than before, which gives us an advantage."

"That was a real manikin, and it looked like me." Gordon shook the thought out as Light began to walk off. "Wait a minute, where you going?"

"I'm looking for my crystal; I suggest you do the same." She walked away without another word.

"Let me come with you, please I…" Gordon's face turned red again. "I can't fend for myself, I never fought before and I can't fight as well as you or the others."

"Taking you with me would only be a burden." Lightning said, but a thought ran through her mind. "Why is a kid like you here anyway?

"Well, Cosmos summoned me to be a warrior like you guys." He answered. "She said I have a gift but I'm not sure. And I'm not a kid; I'm probably older than that Onion knight kid."

"I don't see how you would help us; even your outfit doesn't look battle ready." Lightning explained.

Gordon looked at his clothes for a moment; it was his usual attire when he had a day off from school, a pair of black jeans, and a green shirt that had a panda holding a bamboo straw in his mouth with a pair of black headphones around his neck. "Hey, my clothes are awesome! I don't know if I'd be much of help, but if I learned how to fight more than I could totally be of help."

"Is that so?" Lighting didn't seem impressed but she smiled and began to walk again. "Are you coming?"

"Wait, you're really letting come with you?" Gordon asked.

"I can change my mind anytime, but if you're coming you'll need to learn how to fight." She answered. "I'll show you how to fight, but just be prepared."

"Right, yes ma'am!"

_So this is how it starts for me. I've met Cosmos, got my first battle with a manikin, and now I'm traveling with Lightning. I wonder if I can really find my crystal, more importantly I wonder if I'll be able to survive this whole war. I guess time will really tell, but at least I have someone to help me out now._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

I hope this fic gets pretty good, read and review if you don't mind. Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
